The Butterfly Effect
by Aeonora
Summary: "Allow me to explain, Shizu-chan; the butterfly effect is the theory that a tiny change can throw a whole system spiraling into chaos!" What starts out as a normal game of cat-and-mouse turns into something else entirely!  Shizaya smut, MxM, yaoi.
1. Do you like butterflies, Shizuchan?

**This actually came about while I was in Forensics class-not dead people, it's competitive speech, debate, and acting (I'm the master debater lolol)-when a teammate of mine was giving a speech on chaos theory. Everyone's mind jumps straight to Shizaya when hearing about complex scientific theories, right? XD**  
><strong>Just more proof I'm a nerd there, I guess.<strong>

**This story actually only gets written while I'm bored in classes...it is handwritten in my British Literature notebook (not British, btw.) and is actually way longer than this. Yeah, longest oneshot ever OTL Be warned. **

**I tried to keep this pretty IC-try imagining Izaya's theme in the BG when he talksXD hahaha.  
><strong>

**Rated M for a reason *cough*gaysex*cough*  
><strong>**DISCAIMER: Durarara! and its characters are the sole property of Ryohgo Narita-NOT ME.  
><strong>

**More reviews mean faster updates!~**

* * *

><p>"Damned flea." Hewajima Shizuo snapped and threw down his half-smoked cigarette and put it out with his now scuffed-up shoes. He had just caught sight of the bane of his existence—Orihara Izaya. The bastard was leaning over a balcony across the street, waving fingers at Shizuo and smiling.<p>

"Oi, Shizu-chan~!" Shizuo growled and clenched his fists before cutting through the heavy traffic of Ikebukuro. He ran up to the balcony where Izaya had been, but the flea was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit. IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAA!" Shizuo gripped the balcony railing beneath his hands and yelled before running off in the direction he presumed Izaya had run off to.

* * *

><p>Izaya smiled to himself in the dark. He has been so pleased to hear Shizuo yell and Izaya was now confident of victory tonight. He giggled softly to himself as he ran his thumb over the blade in his hand. He could just imagine Shizu-chan's face when Izaya gave him a new nick and possible scar to add to his collection.<p>

After hearing breathing and running footsteps pass the small cranny he was hidden in, Izaya stepped out, trademark smirk on his face. Shizuo was at the end of the platform, looking down below for Izaya.

"Well, well, Shizu-chan." Izaya drawled lazily. At this the blonde whirled around, angry grin on his face.

"Look who's back in Ikebukuro again, I-za-ya."

"You mean me?" Izaya feigned innocence, putting his finger up to his mouth and looking almost coyly at Shizuo.  
>The raven's brilliant façade was met with a growl and an ashtray flying towards him. He sidestepped it and laughed when he heard the pounding of plastic on metal and the screeching of brakes that accompanied the falling ashtray.<p>

Izaya looked over the side of the rail and tsked. "Oh, Shizu-chan, look at what you've done now," his eyes flicked towards the ex-bartender. "You're so…violent~" Izaya purposely used the word sure to enrage the other man. Honey colored orbs flared to life behind cool blue shades before the blonde charged towards the raven. Izaya held his ground and before he knew it Shizu-chan's forehead was pressed against his own. He felt the heat at the contact and only grinned, crimson meeting amber.

The ex-bartender let out a low growl and Izaya just evaded the punch that was thrown his way. He quickly pulled out his flickblade and managed to get a slice in at the tall man.

_Snick!_ went the button from the cuff of Shizu-chan's sleeve that Izaya had sliced. Izaya snickered to himself. Shizuo's uniforms were all dear to him and as such were a major berserk button. The blonde stared unmoving at the fallen, lonely white button on the balcony's concrete. After what could have been hours for all Izaya knew, but in actuality was only a few mere seconds, he looked up slowly and yelled.

"IIIZAAAYAAA! I-za-ya, you flea bastard, I'm going to kill you!" The brunette snickered as he jumped down the railing to a –seriously? — flagpole and onto the dark street below, quickly getting into this familiar game of cat and mouse.

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned at the now dismembered button lying on the ground. He then took off after the brunette, jumping over the balcony railing and stumbling from the drop into a run down the alley after him.<p>

The ex-bartender ran after the smaller man throughout the labyrinth of streets and alleys of Ikebukuro. Tch, stupid flea. He should have known to stay away by now! The ravenette was quick; he always managed to stay ahead, jumping and dodging from all the flying debris. Shizuo kept in pursuit; the two running, jumping, throwing dodging, snarling, laughing, sneering.

Izaya rounded a corner, looking back at the blonde with a smirk and a wicked glint in his eyes. Shizuo ran past the same corner and stopped, slightly bent forward, chest heaving up and down, looking for the flea. It was only then that he noticed his surroundings. He was in Shinjuku, home to none other than the flea himself.

"The fuck?" Izaya never ran past Ikebukuro. That stupid louse…scared? Running home? The fact only served to further piss him off. "Izaya! Stupid coward flea! The hell're you at?" Shizuo's voice was rough from yelling and running. He clenched his fists, scanning the alley for any sign of that stupid fur-trimmed jacket.

"Protozoan Shizu-chan can't find me, ne?" Shizuo spun around to face the voice. The brunette tilted his head to the side, hands in his pockets.

Izaya ran his thumb over the ever-present flickblade, laughing softly to himself. He smirked as the blonde strode towards him, aura of anger nearly tangible. This was Heiwajima Shizuo, Monster of Ikebukuro—and Izaya's seemingly indestructible plaything.

* * *

><p>The debt collector's hands were clenched at his side, visibly shaking with anger. Oh, how great! His Shizu-chan was in the mood to play! Izaya knew how this would go from past experiences—he would taunt, Shizuo would rage, Izaya would run…rinse, lather, repeat. In truth, Izaya wouldn't mind a change of pace after around seven years of the same game.<p>

"Tell me, Shizu-chan—do you like butterflies?" The larger man frowned slightly, stopping a few meters from the raven . "I'll bet you don't; a monster like Shizu-chan would kill such pretty things, ne?" at this the blonde's brow twitched, and his jaw moved as if he had clenched his teeth, "Ah, butterflies. Has the protozoan ever heard of the butterfly effect? Allow me to explain: it is the theory that a tiny change can send a whole system spiraling into chaos!" Izaya flung his arms out for emphasis. Shizuo glowered at him, cool blue shades unable to hide the burning gaze of his eyes.

"What're you getting at, louse?" he snarled. Izaya felt his own expression his own expression grow dark and he smiled before stalking towards Shizuo, flickblade out.

"Well, I could do this," he said, tip of his blade poised at Shizuo's neck, edging closer and brushing the point ever so lightly against the skin there. Izaya stayed like that for a moment, gauging the other man's reactions. Normally, a fist would have shot out by no—

Izaya swiftly turned, evading the blonde's attack and caught a bit off guard by the sudden assault. Adrenaline began to once again course through Izaya, fueling him for the inevitable fight to come.

He sighed inwardly—that was great, but he had almost had it-a new change! He grinned anyway.

"I guess some patterns can never be broken, ne?" he said as he started to run. He was abruptly stopped when he realized his arm was captured in a seemingly iron grip.

* * *

><p>Shizuo stared dimly down at his hand, unsure of why it had decided to grab the pest. His brows furrowed, thinking it was probably because he wanted to choke the life out of the flea. When Shizuo noticed the other's crimson eyes widen slightly before he regained his normal composure, he grinned darkly.<p>

"Shizu-chan didn't want me to go, ne? I'm so flattered, but I really must be going now." The bastard had been slowly maneuvering a knife into his palm, and Shizuo, not feeling in the mood to be slashed, grabbed the brunette's other arm and pinned both of them to his side. Scarlet eyes widened and Izaya's body moved about, trying to free himself. Shizuo growled and shoved the flea into the wall of the dark alley they were in. The ex-bartender's body hummed with excitement—how long had he waited for this exact opportunity? He leaned in close, grin widening. His eyes flashed with excitement, and his voice was nearly as whisper as he said "No, flea. Please—stay here."

* * *

><p><strong>More updates soon! Tomorrow morning, probably. And I have not abandoned my other fic; just decided to type up this monstrosity:)<strong>


	2. Alleyways are a place of privacy

**Heeeere we go again! This one is short, but the next one will be up as soon as I can type it~**

**I appreciate all the alerts I'm getting-thanks to anyone who did so! And please, if you like the story, review? Rabu!**

**Disclaimer: DRRR! Is still not mine.  
>MxM warning. Dun like, dun read-for both of or sakes:) <strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya kept his grin on his face, crimson eyes flaring to life. So this was it—the new pattern. This time he could be seriously injured; possibly killed. As much as he should be frightened, his mind and body whirled with excitement. He felt the breath of his ever-so-near opponent on his face, feeling his own breathing speed up in response. Acting on what he thought what must be purely adrenaline and in an attempt to alter this surely harmful pattern, he pressed his mouth against the ex-bartender's. Passion ignited a fire within Izaya's body, heating him from within.<p>

This was no tender, love-filled kiss. This was sinful, full of passion and danger. After only a second, the blonde pulled back, eyebrows knitted together.

"The fuck was that for?" he stood back slightly, blush darkening his cheeks, showing what his shades had hidden. Izaya smiled slightly, enjoying the view of a flustered Shizu-chan. The raven laughed out loud.

"Why, Shizu-chan, that was a prime example of chaos theory in effe—mmph!" His sentence was cut short as his lips were crushed, and the blonde grumbled "you talk too much" against them, and the smaller man smirked. He wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on, but it was much nicer than being dead or injured.

Izaya considered himself both intelligent and talented. As such, he was a devilishly good kisser. His lips grazed Shizuo's lightly before the man responded, capturing Izaya's once again. Izaya brushed his tongue against the blonde's lips, silently demanding entrance, and was rewarded without hesitation. It was now a battle for dominance, tongues exploring each other's mouths as well as fighting, pushing, clashing.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's bottom lip with his teeth and pulled back slightly, earning a groan from the other man. Shizuo's hands, which until now had held his arms above his head, now gripped his hips and jerked them towards his own. Izaya moaned slightly at the feel of friction against his own growing erection. At this the blonde moved his head to Izaya's neck; biting, sucking, licking, and laving at the creamy skin.

Now, Izaya had his pride, but he also had a rather large masochistic streak that had his head thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"A-ah-Shizu-chaaan!" he moaned, hands clawing at the broad shoulders of the debt collector. Izaya ground his hips against Shizuo's, trying to relieve some of the growing pressure. Izaya's nimble fingers made short work of Shizuo's belt, and he pulled it off roughly. He felt the larger man's hand push up his shirt and shivered when the cool night air hit his chest. Izaya began to unbutton Shizuo's pants—_So close—_when a sudden neigh of a horse and crank of a motorcycle engine startled them both.

Izaya, now stunned, froze in place; mouth slightly agape, eyes and cheeks flushed with lingering lust as well as shock.

* * *

><p>Shit! Shit! Shit! Shizuo stared at Celty's form at the entrance of the alley. He blushed and averted his eyes, thinking at the picture he'd make—it may have been dark, but Celty had excellent night vision, and there was no hiding what was going on—he had his knee between the flea's legs, hands both pushing up his shirt and pinning him to the wall.<p>

"Ah, I , uh—" he began, but Celty turned tail and sped silently out of the alley. Shizuo wasn't sure _what_ to think—he knew Celty wouldn't judge him, but she would inevitable tell Shinra, and who knows what could happen from there…

"Ahaha; what an interesting day this is turning out to be~!" Shizuo's head snapped back to the brunette man who was still pinned beneath him. Izaya moved, and the movement caused his hips to move against Shizuo's clothed erection, and he hissed in air; both of them were now reminded of what had been interrupted. Shizuo's thoughts scrambled, and he could think of only one thing.

"Turn around," he growled. The smaller man raised an eyebrow.

"How about we go to my apartment? It's actually only about a block away; I mean we _are_ in Shinjuku, after all…" Even in his lust-filled state, some privacy and maybe a bed sounded nice to Shizuo. He took the raven's swollen lips in his own harshly, then whispered into his ear,

"I'll give you a head start, flea. You had better run fast, because if I catch you before you get there…" he trailed off, mouth moving to suck harshly on Izaya's earlobe once before the brunette flashed down the alley and out of sight. Shizuo ran after him, yelling out his mane that was at once familiar and tinged with a completely new meaning.

"IIIIIIZAAAYAAAAA!"


	3. Elevators: Sanctuary or Annoyingly Slow?

**So the coolest thing is just sitting here and watching the number of views go up as I write this. I squeed a little every time a new number showed up. It makes me so happy~**

**Anyway...here is the next part. FINALLY. **

**I must say: this chapter heats up. A lot. So...lemme know how I did:D**

**DRRR! is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Izaya took off through the alley, dashing over the crosswalk before the light changed, and shivered when he heard his name called—it held with it a promise of what was to come (quite literally, he might add). Izaya strived to keep his pace fast, not only to get to his apartment fast, but because he was <em>running around in his neighborhood with an erection.<em>

He heard car horns and a thump behind him and figured Shizu-chan must be at the crosswalk now. Izaya pictured the blonde running after him, eyes glaring, cheeks flushed with arousal, and had to struggle no to turn around—he couldn't deny that the other was attractive, his hatred just usually blocked it out. Now that he thought about, how much did he really hate the man? Izaya dashed into his apartment and glared at the elevators—how dare they all be closed! Damn! He glanced over at the receptionist who was eyeing him strangely, no doubt used to seeing Izaya's usual calm yet cheerful self.

"No worries, just shaking things up a bit~"

"I~za~ya~" Shizuo had walked into the building. Perhaps burst was a more apt term seeing as how the door he had placed his hand on was now a pile of shattered glass and doorframe across the room. His voiced dropped even lower "I thought I told you to run." He grinned, resembling some sort of predatory beast. Izaya glanced around –ding!—

Saved by the bell. One of the elevator doors was open and (thank God, not that Izaya believed in him) there were no passengers, so he dashed in, frantically pressing the button or his floor. He heard a growl and just as the doors were about to close, Shizuo stepped in. He immediately pushed Izaya into the wall, ensnaring his lips fiercely once more.

–DING!—

The blonde licked then nibbled on the brunette's earlobe. Izaya heard small moans and whimpers filling the elevator.

-DING!-

They were all his own. He decided to regain control, and attacked the taller man's lips again, taking him by surprise as was evident by the startled groan he let out into Izaya's lips. Damn, Shizu-chan's lips were nice—

-DING!-

The elevator opened up and suddenly there was no floor, only warmth as Izaya realized he was being carried—bridal style no less—towards his apartment. He breathed in and was surrounded by the warm scent of Shizuo—tobacco and chocolate mixed with sunshine and sky. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door being broken open.

"You brute, I have a key!" Izaya complained into Shizuo, but was shut up when he felt hot breath on his lips.

"Don't care" Shizuo growled against Izaya's mouth.

"You'll have to pay for a new lock—mmph!" Izaya's breath was once again stolen as he was carried around his apartment. Suddenly the blonde dropped him, and he landed, sprawled out on his black and gray bedsheets. His eyes narrowed at being dropped but widened when he caught sight of his attacker—Shizuo loomed above the bed; lips swollen, face flushed, eyes blazing. He took off his sunglasses and set them on Izaya's nightstand and then his hands moved to unbutton his vest.

* * *

><p>"Stop." Shizuo looked down at the raven on the bed, confused. "I want to do that," Izaya all but purred. The smaller man sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, crimson eyes staring up at Shizuo. Izaya then sat n his knees, kissing up Shizuo's neck, and Shizuo's eyes closed as he tilted his head back to allow the raven better access.<p>

"Izaya…" he both moaned and whispered, and then hissed when the flea bit down right at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Shizuo heard soft laughter from the informant before Izaya whispered against his neck

"Like that, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo could still hear the smirk in the informant's breathy voice as nimble hands unbuttoned his vest and shirt. Shizuo went down to Izaya's mouth again, taking in more of his essence. He tasted like… the closest thing Shizuo could think of was some sort of burnt marshmallows and mint—sweet, sharp (almost metallic, really), and held a tinge of coolness.

His shirt fell from his shoulders onto the floor , and he decided right then that the flea had on entirely too much clothing. Shizuo leaned towards the ravenette on the bed; lips going to ensnare the smaller man's and tongue swiping across his lips before he all but shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. Realizing that pulling the flea's black v-neck over his head would interrupt the kiss, he opted instead to rip it off the smaller man's body. Izaya gasped and shivered at the sudden exposure, then looked up at Shizuo with a mixture of confusion and lust on his face that made his eyes shine attractively.

"Damn, flea" Shizuo muttered under his breath. Since when did Izaya appear sexy? Shizuo wasted no time in once again unbuttoning his trousers, and looked at the still pants-clad Izaya. "Better lose those or they'll end up like the shirt," he almost growled. The brunette's black jeans were off just as soon as Shizuo's were, and he lay on the bed in nothing but black boxers.

The ex-bartender fell on the informant, attacking his collarbones with brutal nips, licks, and sucks. He felt Izaya's hands thread through his hair and then trail lower to claw at Shizuo's shoulders, his back, his ass. The blonde hissed in and moved his mouth lower, tongue trailing until he reached a pink nipple, then taking it into his mouth and tracing his tongue around it before giving a small nibble. Izaya whimpered above him, and the blonde wondered dimly if the smaller man was aware that he was making these sounds.

After a moment Shizuo continued lower, nipping and sucking at Izaya's hipbones, teasing, tantalizingly close to what he knew the brunette need, judging by the rather large bulge in his boxers. Shizuo grinned; moving his mouth to hover oh-so-closely above the brunette's straining hardness, just close enough to where the heat from his breath seeped through the thin material.

"You brute, stop teasing," he heard from above. Izaya's needy voice went straight to his cock, and he growled in response before pulling of the dark-haired man's boxers and going back to his lips, whispering before he kissed him

"You sound like a slut, you know that, flea? A dirty slut." Izaya's response was to lean up and kiss Shizuo, tongue battling for dominance with his own. He stroked the other's wet muscle with his own, getting no sense of surrender from Izaya. This abruptly changed, however, when Shizuo took a hold of the smaller man's weeping length. He started to pump slowly without breaking the kiss, swallowing the moans that were arising from Izaya's mouth.

"Haaah, Shizu-chan, hnngh, I—m'gonna!" the informant managed to get through the blonde's lips. Shizuo felt the man tense up, and abruptly stopped his ministrations, leaving both men panting, swollen-lipped, and achingly hard. Izaya gazed up at him, red eyes clouded over in lust and annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Tell me:) You no like? Tell me:) <strong>

**I appreciate any and all feedback, and of course all constructive criticism is welcome~!**


	4. Chaos Theory in Practice

**Okay; this edit is mainly for typos and stuff. Also, it's the final chapter! Woot! **

**Yeah, this took a while to write (well...yeah.) so I apologize for that. I got stuck with writer's block.**

**Anyway, enjoy! DRRR! Is still not mine, MxM here, blah, blah,blah.**

* * *

><p>What? That stupid brute! Izaya groaned in frustration. "Shizu-chaaaan, could you…?" The blonde's white teeth showed through his grin.<p>

"Could I what, flea? You've got to be more specific than that." Well, considering the fact that Izaya was already on his back whining like a whore for this man, he figured that he may as well put some of his eloquence to use.

"I want you to stop being a tease, Shizu-chan." His eyes lowered along with his voice. "I want you to use that dick of yours and pound into my ass until I see nothing but stars, want you to give me another reason to hate you—that reason being that I'm sore and bruised from you, want you to stop being such a goddamn teasing _brute—_" he looked straight at the blonde and whispered harshly "and. Fuck. Me." Okay, so Izaya _might _have had a tiny thing for dirty talk. Apparently the ex-bartender did, too, because his cheeks were darkened with a blush and lust shone in his eyes, blazing amber.

Shizuo discarded his own boxers—Calvin Klein blue boxer briefs, Izaya noted dully—before looking a Izaya. "Lube?"

"Nightstand drawer." The blonde rummaged in the dark mahogany nightstand and pulled out a clear plastic tube. He popped open the top and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Izaya laughed when he saw an almost puzzled look on the debt collector's face.

"Vanilla?"

"Why of course, Shizu-chan," Izaya smiled as he trailed off into a mumbled song "aishite mo ikai, yureru, yoru ni…" The blonde looked at him, puzzled. His eyes shone with a bit of light humor mixed in with his powerful, raw lust. Shizuo chuckled lightly before stopping his lips just over Izaya's. Izaya could feel the breath of the blonde envelop him, and Shizuo skimmed his lips barely over his own, making Izaya's breath come faster. He gasped when he felt slick fingers probe his entrance and Shizuo groaned as well. Two fingers worked their way into him, stretching and scissoring, and he suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure tingle up his spine when they brushed against his prostate. He arched up, moaning, trying to get them to brush past that spot again.

"Haa-aah! Shizu-chan, there!" he cried out, completely disregarding his pride. He must've affected the blonde, too, as Shizuo slipped in another finger. Izaya moaned again, the slight pain sending his masochistic side over the edge, as the fingers inside him picked up their pace, thrusting harshly, all the while stretching him. Izaya stole a glance at the blonde above him and his cock twitched at the sight—Shizuo, whom Izaya could never deny as being ridiculously attractive no matter how much he hated him, was above him, light sheen of sweat coating his well-toned body, hair slightly more in disarray as usual, mouth set in a firm line though his lips remained swollen from kissing. Izaya managed in a breathy, lust-filled voice

"Ne, Shizu—chaaa_aan is so, ero!" the _last being another moan. Shizuo's eyes flicked up to Izaya's face, all motion of his hands paused.

"Damn, flea, you're asking for it." Izaya felt Shizuo's fingers slide out of him, and were quickly replaced by something else. Shizuo looked down at Izaya, a look of almost concern on his face. "I'll, uh, try to be gentle." What? Shizu-chan hated him! Just one more way he never did what Izaya predicted, he supposed. He still couldn't help but laugh, though.

"Hah! But Shizu-chan…" He tailed off, then snapped his eyes to the blonde's, locking gazes. Izaya whispered "I want you to hurt me." The blonde's eyebrows knitted together, but even his protozoan mind seemed to get the message. Without warning he sheathed himself in Izaya, causing the raven to gasp at first then throw his head back at the pain-tinged pleasure that now wracked his body. "_Fuck,"_ Shizuo groaned.

"That's—hnngh…the idea," Izaya breathed. Honey met hellfire as their gazes locked, and Izaya gave a small nod to signal permission. The ex-bartender began to move, starting at first an almost tortuously slow pace. Izaya felt every move of Shizuo's and goosebumps broke out all over his skin. "Shizu-chan…" he closed his eyes and threw his head to the side. The blonde's thrusts picked up in pace, and Izaya's hands fisted on the bedsheets, trying to anchor him against the blonde's strength. Speaking of which—Izaya felt that the blonde was restraining himself. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You—aren't—holding—back—onme, areyou?" he managed to say in-between thrusts. Shizuo's pace slowed down again—Damn it!—and his brows furrowed.

"I just don't want to…to break you," he mumbled, looking down. Hah! The protozoan that spent his days _trying to kill him_ didn't want to hurt Izaya? Well, now. He was too unpredictable! That's why Izaya hated him. So he purred out

"You can't break me…" his eyes lowered and he whispered "Just fuck me. Hard."

* * *

><p>At those words, the thin tether on the blonde's control snapped, and with a low growl he moved his hips forth and resumed pounding into the flea with renewed effort, letting loose some of his superhuman strength. The thrusts continued to increase in pace, even Izaya's sturdy bed breaking in protest. Shizuo gripped Izaya's hips to keep him in place, but, fearing crushed bones, moved his hands to the headboard instead. He heard his groans mix with Izaya's moans—those which he would never admit aroused him immensely—and looked down at Izaya, who made quite the sight. Pale skin was flushed with arousal, crimson glowed under half-lidded eyes, and pink lips were half agape.<p>

"Damn, flea. So...ngh…tight." Shizuo reached down from the headboard with one hand and gripped Izaya's neglected erection, pumping from base to tip in time with his thrusts, smell of vanilla increasing as the friction between their bodies did—and Shizuo loved vanilla. Head growing lighter and pleasure increasing, he decided that the lube must also be some kind of aphrodisiac.

Shizuo's vision began to blur when he felt Izaya tense up beneath him. He kept up thrusting as Izaya came loudly, yelling

"A-ah! Shizu-_oh!_" the sound of his name sent Shizuo over the edge as well, vision whited out, lips whispering 'I—za—yaaa… ," as he came. Shizuo heard a cracking noise as the headboard broke completely off in his hand, and he dropped it on the floor next to the bed and collapsed on top of Izaya, both of them breathing hard. Izaya's chest moved up and down in quick, shallow bursts. At first Shizuo thought the flea was crying. He then relaxed when he heard soft laughter coming from the ravenette.

"You brute!" he was grinning. "You _broke_ my _bed!_" at this he laughed out loud, and Shizuo's brows knit together again.

"You probably deserved it, stupid flea." He grumbled, eyes avoiding Izaya's, but the brunette was still giggling, crimson eyes filled with non-malicious mirth. Shizuo sat up in the bed and ran his hand through his slightly sweat dampened hair. He got up off the bed and looked for a bathroom, then heard shuffling behind him that was quickly followed by Izaya's voice.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, where do you think you're going? What if I want to cuddle~" Shizuo snorted, feeling a small smile grow on his face.

"I'm using your shower, flea, whether you care or not." He looked back and raised an eyebrow, daring the other to challenge him. The brunette only grinned in a way that made Shizuo wonder if the house was booby-trapped.

Down the hall, to the left. I do hope you'll find everything…accommodating." Shizuo's half-smile faltered. He raised an eyebrow but walked in the direction Izaya told him to and opened the door.

At first glance it was a normal, even classy bathroom. Shiny black tiles with red flake in them adorned the floor, with a large black granite counter occupying the right wall; everything above the counter a mirror. However, the relative normalcy of the bathroom was completely overshadowed by the _large portrait of naked Izaya_. The wall opposite the mirrored one was a mural of the raven, red eyes flashing, laying down on some sort of bed with one leg bent and an arm draping down. _The flea would be this vain_, Shizuo thought with a smirk. As vain as it was, however, Shizuo could not deny two things: one; it was a perfect likeness, likely reproduced from a photograph, and two; it was gorgeous and very erotic in a classy sort of way.

Shizuo just laughed and stepped in the shower.

"Ne, does Shizu-chan like my décor?" Shizuo heard the other man's voice and was only mildly surprised when the other stepped into the shower with him. "Oi! Turn the heat up, brute! This is supposed to be a ashower, not a plight of freezing rain!" Shizuo looked over at Izaya, who had wrapped his arms around himself and was now now slightly resembled a wet cat. He decided to oblige the smaller man and turned up the heat.

"Happy now, flea?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow. Izaya sighed in relief.

'Actually, I am. Ne brute, you're doing it wrong. No wonder your hair always looks so crazy—let me help you." Shizuo felt the brunette's nimble fingers in his hair, scrubbing and massaging. Now, Shizuo would never admit it to anyone, but he actually enjoyed all this sweet, cutesy, couple-y stuff. The idea of it, anyway—he hadn't actually ever done any of it other than today; and it was, well, nice. "Now rinse,"Izaya instructed Shizuo, now lathering up his own body and sleek hair. _Damn_, how had Shizuo never noticed how attractive Izaya was? His eyes devoured the smaller man's creamy skin that had rose tones brought out from the heat of the water. Black hair was plastered to his head and contrasted with sharp red eyes, and his hands moving up and down his body were almost too much for Shizuo. He moved in and captured Izaya's lips in a kiss, watching as the other man's eyes widened in surprise before the half-closed. Shizuo felt his bottom lip be pulled between Izaya's teeth lightly and he resumed kissing with new fervor. I was only when the water started to turn cold that they stopped kissing and stepped out.

* * *

><p>Did that brute just <em>slap<em> him? On the ass? Izaya looked over at the blonde who was toweling himself dry, expression a perfect poker face.

"Did you just—"

"Better dry off, flea, you'll catch a cold." Shizuo cut him off. Wait a minute—was the protozoan _worried_ about him? Seeming to realize how his sentence came off as, he added "And I'm the only one allowed to mess with you, and stuff." He looked down and blushed. Izaya had to admit it was—well, nothing short of adorable. Shizuo was always so angry (when Izaya saw him, anyway), and seeing him looking down at the floor with pink cheeks was a rather cute change of pace. Izaya hated it.

"Ne, I guess even your protozoan mind can feel compassion." Izaya glanced at the other man from the side, preparing for the worst. Shizuo let out a breath in a short laugh

"Shut up, flea. You're the mean one here; not me." Izaya grinned.

"Well, then. We'll have to work on that—can't have me pictured as the bad guy, now can we?" Shizuo walked out of the room, smirk on his face, completely ignoring Izaya. "Oi!" Izaya called after him. He walked back into his bedroom to find Shizuo stark naked (well they had both gotten out of the shower), gathering up some of his clothes. Izaya admired his body once more before going to his own closet. Deciding against his usual attire, Izaya went picked out some black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. He was still turned around when he felt large arms wrap around his torso. Shizuo moved closer to whsper to Izaya, his still-damp hair tickling his neck.

"You know, flea, I could crush you to death in an instant…" Izaya froze. Wait a minute— "but I won't." Izaya could feel him smile. "I hate violence, remember?" Much better. Izaya felt Shizuo's tongue travel down his neck, and the blonde bit down near Izaya's collarbone—hard—then tongue flicked out to soothe the bite as Izaya tlted his head back to give better access to the blonde. Izaya leaned into Shizuo's still bare chest and closed his eyes, abruptly opening them again when he was picked up and carried.

"Oi! Neanderthal, I'm not ready for another round yet—ack!" he was once again thrown on his bed, wet hair dampening the now-unmade bed.

"Tch, stupid flea. We're sleeping now." Izaya arched an eyebrow at Shizuo, who had indeed made no move to get dressed other than put on his boxers. Was he serious—?

"We? I don't recall allowing you permiss—" Izaya was cut off as the blonde, who as now on the bed leaning above him, pressed his lips to Izaya's.

"Told you you talk too much," he mumbled before flopping down next to Izaya, grabbing a fistful of rumpled sheets and flicking his wrist once, causing the blanket to settle neatly over both of them.

"What a nice parlor trick, Shizu-chan," Izaya mumbled as the warmth of the blanket settled over him.

"Huh?" Izaya propped himself up on one elbow and looked quizzically at the blonde.

"Surely you don't practice these things in your spare time?" the brunette teased. The blonde rolled on his side, no longer facing Izaya.

Ttch, stupid. There was silence for a while as Izaya wondered why the blonde was behaving so oddly. Had Izaya struck a chord of truth? "nah, I just kinda got used to it after a while—always made mmy bed like that as a kid." Izaya smirked in the still-bright room.

"_Nighty-night, Shizu-chan~" _Izaya clapped off his lights and closed his eyes. It wasn't long after before strong arms embraced him and warmth enveloped him. What was this? Not two hours ago the two were as usual—chasing each other around, trying to kill each other, and now they were cuddling?

It was quite amazing to see this fine example of the Butterfly Effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Tah-dah! My first completed fic on FF...how was it? Eh? Okay? Great? Bad? <strong>

**If you would be so kind as to let me know, I would greatly appreciate it~**

**Also, thank you to all of you that have already reviewed and/or added me to alerts! Thank you all so much:)**

**(See that button? Wanna click it? Says 'Review' **nudge nudge wink wink**)**


End file.
